


Shells

by Keiko Kirin (sakana17)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakana17/pseuds/Keiko%20Kirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment shifts like sand on the Bora Bora shore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shells

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dbsk_flashfic prompt: "In memory's telephoto lens, far objects are magnified." (John Updike)

Bora Bora is too many things at once: sea, palm trees, photoshoot, sunburns and sweet drinks. Even exhausted, Junsu can't calm down, and when a break comes he's back at the beach, looking for seashells.

He's not alone here; camera crew and coordis are hurrying, voices carrying above the sound of the surf. He ignores them, methodically scanning the beach, and walks until the sand becomes toes in sandles. Youngwoong-hyung is crouched before him, holding something. Junsu crouches next to him.

Youngwoong-hyung holds up a pretty shell: dapples of brown on bleached white, unbroken. Junsu takes it and admires it. When he hands it back, Youngwoong-hyung shows him a small piece of coral and says, "I found this, too."

The breeze off the water is wet and salty. In the distance, someone is shouting for Yoochun. Youngwoong-hyung's still dressed for photos: sunglasses, sleeveless shirt, loose pants. Something's different -- unsettling -- about this moment, but Junsu doesn't know what it is.

Junsu stares at the coral resting on Jaejoong's palm. "I didn't find anything." He laughs once, loudly: it's ridiculous to be on a beach and not find any shells.

Jaejoong immediately gives him the shell. "Then you can have this one."


End file.
